The Chase
by littlehoneypot
Summary: Set after season one; Diana is home again taking back control aka. the circle is rebound, and has Grant left far behind her but instead Adam is in the front light. But when Cassie worms her way back into the centre attention, who will Diana turn to? [Lousy description but basically Fayana] Rated M just incase!
1. Chapter 1

**_My first Fayana fic. I don't really know where I'm going with it but yano. Wanted to try something new :D_**

* * *

Faye made her way through the tables of the Boathouse Bar and Grill to Melissa on the far side, next to the window. She swerved her hips with a playful smirk across her face. She liked to do this often. Especially when Cassie or Diana was around. They would always jump to the conclusion that she was up to something and it was much, much funnier when she actually wasn't. Cassie eyed her from behind the counter, dressed head to toe in the nasty waiters uniform. Faye nodded to her slightly and slipped into the chair opposite Melissa.

"What's that look for? Sacrificed another small puppy?" Melissa asked sarcastically.

Faye tutted, "What's this? A backbone?"

Melissa shook her head with only the slightest smile. She took enough shit on a daily basest from practically everyone she knows to now have enough backbone for a whole ocean full of whales. She had learnt to ignore things she didn't want to hear a very long time ago. Only she didn't seem to realise it.

Melissa lifted her handbag onto the desk and scrimmaged around inside. She pulled out an envelope and passed it into Faye's hands. It was a hand written party invite. And it was plastered with golden specks like some child's fairy party yet the bold, sickly writing clearly stated it was Diana's eighteenth birthday.

Faye raised an eyebrow, "Am I your plus one? I'm honoured, but I don't swing that way."

"Its your invitation," Melissa said casually putting her bag back under the table. Faye noted her slip something up her sleave. Nothing good comes from keeping secrets from Faye; she'll find a way to twist it around and stab it through your back. Faye thought maybe Melissa might have learnt by now.

"I am invited to Diana's party?" Faye asked with a shaky laugh.

"Of course you are. You're part of the circle."

"Am I? Thought I was kicked out."

Melissa shook her exasperated. "You are not kicked out and I'm pretty sure you never have been. Just come 'kay? We're all going to be there." Melissa raised her hand and signalled the nearby waitress.

"Is Adam going to be there? Is this a dating mixer? Is it even her eighteenth birthday?" Faye laughed bitterly. Maybe it was more like Faye than Diana to have some hidden meaning beneath every simple act.

The waitress, two years younger, stumbled slightly as she made for their table. Most people were smart enough to be afraid of Faye. A lot of people actually _did _call her witch behind her back, in fact. If they only knew. "Orders?"

"Can I get a hot chocolate, please Scout?" Melissa smiled.

The waitress turned her head an inch, her eyes looking straight out the window before her, "Faye?" She squeaked.

"Oooh!" Faye cooed. She rested her head on the palm of her hands and looked up at Scout, "Could I maybe get a Flat White please Scout?" She nodded and waddled away at the steadiest pace she could manage.

"Do you do that on purpose?" Melissa scolded.

"What?"

"Scare people."

"What?" Faye moaned. "I did nothing! Its not my fault she listens to rumours!"

"Not just rumours are they, though? I don't think most people can even look at you after what you did to Sally."

Faye rolled her hands and sat back in her chair. "Come on! Nobody can actually think that's me. There is no proof."

"They wouldn't put it past you to kill someone," Melissa said. A different waitress – an older waitress – dropped the drinks off at the table.

Faye picked up her coffee and sipped at it slowly, "Then they are smart."

"Diana would be pissed if she knew you were encouraging these rumours."

Faye tutted, "Forget Diana. Is there anything that doesn't annoy her?"

"Don't Faye. She has only ever looked out for us," Melissa tried to reason with Faye but she didn't need another lecture. It was starting to feel like she was getting one a daily basest, from Diana, Adam, Cassie, her mum. Melissa was the last person she wanted switching sides. She pulled her phone from out of her bra and checked her messages.

-_Where are you? Didn't hear you come home last night. – Mum_

"Ugh," Faye grumbled. "Mum wants to know where I was last night."

Melissa raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You went out last night?"

"No, of course not, where would I go in this boring town? You couldn't hang out and Jake was busy doing whatever it is he does. What am I suppose to do in this drop kick town with no individual magic?"

"So where were you then?"

"At home."

She checked the next message; it was Jake. So now he texts back.

_-Meet you at the abandoned house. – Jake_

Melissa slurped loudly and murmured back with a mouth full of hot chocolate, "How did you mum not realise you were home?"

"Please swallow and I didn't want mum to know I was home otherwise she'd talk to me." Faye texted Jake back quickly before squeezing her phone back into her bra.

_-Soon. – Faye_

Melissa shook her head with a slight smile, "Makes sense."

Faye drunk back the last of her coffee and slammed the mug down on the table, "Jake wants to meet at the abandoned house." Faye stood up and dropped a twenty down on the table.

"So you just drop everything for him?"

"No," Faye smirked, "We drop everything for him." She pulled on Melissa's arm, "Come on."

Faye staunched out of the Grill, Melissa at her heels with the invitation left on the table next to the tip.

* * *

Faye strutted her way through the long grass towards the old, run down house. She made sure to sexily swing her hips just in case Jake was peering at her through one of the windows. She couldn't let her aura drop. Like ever. The planks creaked as she wandered up the steps in her shiny, new stilettos. One day somebody is going to fall straight through these stairs. Cassie should be the one to pay for the renovations since she's the one basically destroying the place with her demons and witch hunters every other week.

Faye walked inside, with Melissa behind her, and jumped at the sight of Jake sitting on the stair bannister his face contorted in his constant face of confusion.

He slowly looked up and slid off the bannister, delicately. "Are you invited to Diana's?"

"What? You too?" Faye mocked. "What is she planning?" Faye tapped her fingers against her thigh and marched into the main room.

Jake followed his head low. He dropped onto the couch and hung his head over the armrest with a sigh.

"If you're expecting counselling I'm going to have to make you pay," Faye joked. She sat in the opposite chair and dropped her feet onto the glass table. Melissa sat at Jakes feet, anxious.

"You're going to the party, then?" Jake rolled over and pushed his head into the side of the couch, groaning.

Faye huffed, and rolled her eyes, "Well I guess I could drop by and spice things up."

"Don't ruin her birthday, Faye," Melissa sighed.

"Did I say I was going to ruin it?" Faye sneered. "No. I said I was going to _spice it up." _

Jake ignored them, "Is Cassie going?"

"Well I'd assume the evil sister number one will have to be there or how else could the whole thing turn to shit?" Faye laughed.

"It will turn to shit," Jake moaned.

"Guys!" Melissa cried. "This night is important to her! Don't do anything bad, please Faye!"

Faye cocked her head, "Is this going to be the reconciliation we have all been waiting for? Diana and Adam?"

"Doubt it."

"Jake you're so negative," Faye mocked.

"Rich," he snapped back.

Faye rolled her eyes and jumped out of her chair. She shoved Melissa aside and sat herself between Jake's legs. "Tell me what's the matter," she said sarcastically as she stroked his calves.

"I kissed Cassie-"

"I'm leaving," Faye wormed her way out of Jakes legs, exasperated.

"No!" Jake grabbed her wrist, pleadingly.

Melissa stood up and nodded awkwardly, "I'll be in the next room."

"You want me to feel sorry for you because you kissed Cassie? _Again?" _Faye growled between her teeth. She wasn't completely jealous. Half of her was really sick to death of everything, _everything _revolving around that little blonde headed barbie.

Jake moaned and hit his head against the couch, "It was kind of against her will."

"You raped her," Faye smirked greedily.

"She was pushing me away and I thought she was getting passionate, you know? But yeah, I practically raped her," Jake pushed Faye with his feet and sat up beside her.

"Well, what did you do last time? You must have got away with it?" Faye asked politely.

Jake turned slowly and glowered at her, "Are you actually going to be any help?"

"I think I have a lawyer but I don't know if he goes with rape charges-"

"Faye!" Jake shoved Faye's shoulder with his own and cuddled a pillow in front of himself like a child.

"Fine," Faye snapped. "You better remember this because, for fuck sakes, I'm not going to fuck you, cry with you then sort out your girl problems that don't actually involve me."

Jake looked at her apologetically, "Ok I'm sorry but please drop the jealously."

Now Faye slammed her head against the back of the couch, "I'm not jealous. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Jake cocked his head, "A spell?"

"And what would this spell do? Erase Cassie's memories?" Faye retorted sarcastically.

"Well…" Jake smirked.

Faye smacked him round the back of the head, "I'm a bitch but I'm not a stupid bitch. That could easily go wrong and before we know it Cassie would not just be physically an eight year old but mentally too."

Jake laughed a little at that, "Think of a different one, then."

There wasn't a thing Jake could do to get over this but get drunk and fuck. And in all honestly Faye wasn't really up for that.

There was a bang behind them followed by Melissa skipping under the table and sliding onto the couch in one ungraceful movement. She squished in between Jake and Faye, "I actually have a thing that could help." Melissa opened her sleave and a small clear bag dropped out into her hand. Faye knew what it was straight away.

Jake didn't, "Marijuana?"

"Better," Melissa giggled.

Faye shook her head, "Seriously, Melissa? No."

But Jake and Melissa ignored her; they looked at each other smirking from ear to ear. Jake was right, this party was going to turn to shit.

* * *

Faye stalked up the Meade's porch steps following a very loud and annoying Melissa. She flattened down her tight red dress and subtly adjusted her slinky lingerie as it was riding up her butt.

Jake smacked her ass as he ran past, skipping two steps at a time, "I love parties!" Melissa cheered and chased him through the door.

Faye walked through the door and was immediately revolted at the amount of school kids that had been invited also. She quickly skimmed the room; there was ribbons hanging from the walls and flashing lights and a fog machine had been hired then placed in each corner. It looked like a desperate thirteen year olds party, but what else had Faye expected? She spotted Sally by a lotus shaped bowl of punch and decided to try clear up some gossip. Or have some fun. As she walked over she was yanked backwards by a cold, clammy hand. To Faye's surprise the hand belonged to flustered and panicky Diana.

"What's up Meade? Adam not here yet?" Faye teased.

Diana's face washed out in a matter of seconds. Her spastic eyes dropped down to Faye's, "No, he's here," she whispered. Her head jerked towards the dance floor.

The dance floor was mostly occupied with annoying, skinny girls in converse shoes but in the middle, in a not quite so obvious plain sight, was Cassie and Adam embraced it what looked liked a slow dance during a Katy Perry hit.

"Heartbreaking," Faye moaned sarcastically. "Jake will be pleased."

"He looks it," Diana murmured. And he did – jumping around grinding on doorways, fist pumping like some douchebag off Jersey Shore – but maybe that was because he hadn't actually seen Cassie or Adam yet.

"So what's the problem? Not enjoying this triumph of a party?"

Diana dropped her head meekly; "I slept with Adam three nights ago."

Faye blinked surprised but composed herself quickly, "Am I everyone's councillor today?"

"I broke it off with Grant because I thought Adam and I were going to try and fix things but he hadn't messaged me all the next morning or even the day after. So I went to drop his invitation off at his house but he wasn't home so I left it in his letterbox. Then he messaged me saying he was coming and I thought that meant he was coming, like coming so he could see me. But then he walked in with Cassie and now they're dancing and it's my birthday and-and-and-" Diana choked softly as her eyes started to glaze over with tears.

"Fuck," Faye grumbled. She snatched Diana's hand in hers and quickly dragged her up stairs into her bedroom before the water works really began. She pushed Diana down onto the double bed. She dropped onto her back and looked up at the ceiling eyes open in stunned shock.

"He hasn't come and wished me happy birthday yet," she whispered.

Faye sighed and dropped onto the bed beside her. She rolled over so they were both looking up into the ceiling fan. "That's shit," Faye said awkwardly.

"Maybe I should go talk to him? Maybe I misread signs? I think I do that. I always assume things that aren't there. I make stupid decisions when I don't have any facts to base them off," Diana rambled, almost silently. Faye had to strain her ears to listen.

"That's true. Your decision to bind the circle was ridiculous and unnecessary. But fucking somebody is different," Faye comforted in the best way she knew how.

"We didn't _fuck,_" Diana said bitterly, "We made love."

"Exactly. He's the shithead for not saying anything. It meant something to you and it obviously didn't mean anything to him if he started fucking Cassie the next day."

"Right," Diana sobbed. "I meant nothing."

Faye sighed. "Fuck, no! That's not what I mean," she stumbled on her words, quickly trying to find a resolution to the crying, "What I mean is Adam was stupid and lonely. He tries to act like he's a good guy but he's actually completely motivated by whatever it is that gets him off from Cassie. He'd say he doesn't need her but as soon as she is ready he'll drop everything for her. And she is practically PMSing every three days."

Beside her, Diana nodded slowly, the sobs stopped, "You're right."

"I am."

"He is completely motivated by his cock."

"One hundred percent," Faye nodded.

"All guys are."

"Of course," Faye said, thankful something was finally working.

"Faye?" Diana whispered cautiously.

"Ye-" Faye's voice immediately contracted into herself as she saw Diana's head move suddenly a top of hers. Her chocolate hair rolled off her shoulders and rested across Faye's chest. She saw the sparkle of freedom in Diana Meade's eyes as she dropped down closer to Faye inch by inch. Her lips smacked against Faye's angrily and passionately at first. Diana's lips tasted like cherries, Faye always assumed they would have. Her arms lay limp less at her side; her whole body was stiff with shock. Her mouth didn't move but it didn't need to for Diana was moving with a force big enough for them both. Her body started to press down against Faye's and jerk around; her top was slowly riding up. When Diana's hand rose up and cupped Faye's check; Faye suddenly found full control of her body and leapt off the bed. Diana fell back her face contorted in guilt. Faye looked down at her in a last moment of shock before sprinting out the door. Diana shouted her name, pleading for her to come back so she could explain. But Faye couldn't face her ever again. _Ever. _Faye wasn't lesbian, she would never be lesbian, and this whole experience was Diana's fault.

Faye stumbled down the stairs, but tripped on the last one, falling straight to the floor. Her legs were sprawled across the ground like every muscle in her body had all of a sudden evaporated into thin air.

Diana was behind her again, pulling Faye's arms back towards her murmuring stuff about mistakes and getting carried away. But she hardly heard, not just from shock, but in the middle of the room was Adam and Jake shouting in rage, the subject being of course; Cassie. Melissa spotted Faye and pulled her other arm in the opposite direction. She was being split in two.

"Faye, I'm sorry!" "Don't you ever touch her again!" "Shit, did you hurt yourself?" "I'm drunk right now, it's not me!" "She never liked you!" "Faye, I didn't mean to touch you!" "Cassie despises you!"

Faye's head started to spin out of control. She pushed Diana with all her force and sent her spiralling to the floor, "Get off me you dyke!"

Faye sprinted for the door, it was wide open, the only exit. She left Melissa in the dust and jumped down all four of the porch stairs at once. Her ankle twisted beneath her as she landed and she tumbled back onto the concrete ground. Her dress ripped up the sides but she was more worried about the blood gushing from the cut on her knee.

Jake stumbled down the stairs after her, thrown out by two big black guys. He swore at them and kicked up the dirt before he spotted Faye on the ground. Faye could only imagine what she must have looked like; beat up, crying, hyperventilating.

His eyes softened for a moment, until they glazed over again with a familiar look that she had grown to know so well. He dragged her up at the same moment she pulled herself off the ground. Before any word was spoken she smashed into Jake with more passion and force than Diana had ever laid on her. She washed the cherry flavoured lip balm off on Jake's lips, hoping to never have to taste it again. Jake stumbled backwards across the yard pulling Faye along with him. She started to work at his jean zipper as he pulled her dress off with a shred that split it in half. She didn't worry; she just wanted out. She wanted to forget. She wanted to wash the smell of Diana off her with the smell of a man, a guy, Jake. She let all ambitions go out the window and dropped into the nearest bush dragging Jake down with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I feel I might know where to go with this story now. Hmm.. anyways, sorry if there's too much angst :p and if there's spelling errors too, I wrote this chapter quite quickly.**_

* * *

Diana sat restlessly in the front seat of her silver Volvo spinning her head widely. She scanned the school car park for any sign of a very specific tall black-headed girl. She'd been sitting alone now strapped tightly in her seat belt for almost twenty minutes. Start of class was quickly approaching but she couldn't risk leaving just yet. She couldn't have Faye running her mouth to anyone and everyone that she was a lesbian. When she obviously wasn't. She got carried away. It happens. Faye overreacted and things needed to be set straight. Diana could hardly sleep the night before; she had sent everyone home at eleven and climbed right into bed without even a word or glance in Adam's direction.  
She glanced down at her watch: 8:58. She sighed and slid out of her car. Most students had left the car park already but Diana still quickly tugged up her hood and pulled it tight round her face. Oddly, today she had gone for a much edgier look. Her jeans were much darker and even a little bit ripped - a pair she had found at the very bottom of her wardrobe long forgotten from years ago – and a navy hoodie she had stole from her fathers closet. She didn't know what gave her the desire to look different today. Whether it was simply because she didn't want to get recognized or if she was contrasting her mood but it just felt right.  
Her disguise worked perfectly as she took her seat at the back of Chemistry a second before the bell. Even Melissa on the far side of the room didn't pay her any notice. She pushed back her hood and subconsciously scuffed up her hair to the front of her face. What class would Faye have now? Bio? English? Were they all laughing about it right now? _Diana the dyke_. She took in many deep breaths as she slowly dragged her way through class after class. Nobody talked to her or seemed to even notice her; they must have assumed she was one of those well-known druggies that always smoked up beneath the bleaches during lunch. Everywhere she walked she listened in for whispers of her name - just incase. When she first thought she heard something her face flushed like a tomato followed by losing her footing and almost falling to the ground until she realized what they actually said was David.  
At lunch, none of her friends were in the cafeteria, not Melissa, not Jake, Cassie or Adam. She flicked out her phone and sent a group text – excluding Faye.

_Where are you right now? Something important has come up – Diana_

Not to seem like a loner she left to the bathrooms and waited in a stool until she got her first text back.

_Abandoned house. Jake, Adam and I – Melissa_

Diana staunched up the rickety steps and through the beaten up door of the abandoned house. Her boots clanked against the wooden planks as she followed the familiar grassy smell into the main room. Her eyes immediately flashed to Adam in the corner looking out of place and a little uncomfortable. She took pride in thinking it was her presence that had him in such a way.  
Sprawled on the couch was Melissa looking much too comfortable with her top flung half way up her body and the edges of her flowery bra showing.  
Diana strode over to her shaking her head, "What's going on? School starts again in twenty minutes, you know," she pulled down her top, her hand lingering for a split second on the bottom of her abdomen. She was tanned, more so than Faye. But Faye had a soft, almost peach colouring to her tone stomach-  
"What does it look like?" Jake said interrupting Diana from her thoughts.  
"Or more so, what does it smell like?" Adam commented disapprovingly. Diana turned her head slightly, instinctively at the sound of his voice but quickly drew back.  
"It smells like pot," Diana murmured.  
Melissa giggled delightfully, "It is!"  
Diana rubbed off her disapproval and smiled down at Melissa, "Well don't take too much - and not before class either! And definitely no Devil's Spirit."  
"Oh well," Jake smirked. "That's next."  
Adam scoffed and moved down to the table to face Diana, "So what's this important thing you were talking about?"  
Diana looked him straight in the eyes, struggling to keep her composure. The urge to slap him right across his dirty little face was making her hands quiver, "Nothing to bother you with." She smiled coyly – the way Faye always did, "That was actually only meant for Melissa and Faye. Group text, my mistake."  
"Oh," Adam said awkwardly, "Well Melissa is here and Jake too. Do you need me to leave?"  
"Why would I need you to leave?" Diana pressed.  
Adam grabbed her hand, heaved her forward with one quick motion and whispered almost harshly into her right ear, "Look, is this about us, Diana? Because I think its better that we just talk, face to face. I don't want you going around whispering rumours about me. Wouldn't it be better to just clear things up?"  
Diana's face contorted, she was feeling so out of character today but didn't seem to miss her old self at all. She stood up with a rush of power flowing through her veins, "Why does everything have to revolve us fucking, Adam? We did it, we've done it. Now you're doing Cassie too and I'm fine. What I want is to talk with Melissa or Faye and seeing as Melissa is as high as a fucking kite, I will have to find Faye."  
"She's not at school today," Jake said casually, totally oblivious to her sudden out burst.  
Diana turned to him, "Do you know where she is?"  
Jake laughed and poked Melissa in the ribs, "Probably where I left her - comfortably in bed."  
Diana's smile faulted for a second, "Thanks," she replied sarcastically before leaving them all in a ruckus.

* * *

Diana marched up the Chamberlain steps and paused at the door. It would be no use to knock – Faye wouldn't answer. Diana slowly pushed the door open and gently shut it behind her without making a sound. Though suddenly she realized there was no point in being discrete when the blow of loud metal music burst through her eardrums. She scanned the room in front of her quickly. The Chamberlains house was so fancy and clean you'd never know a single mother owned it with a supposedly out-of-control teenage daughter. Diana knew the house well from her childhood and followed the hall down to the lounge. Quietly she crept up the stairs, her hand grazing the bannister. The music pumped louder and louder at the same beat of her heart. At the top of the stairs she saw Faye's door closed and to Diana's eyes - hauntingly big. She started to lose her strength from the morning. What on Earth was she doing here? Isn't it the Meade's way to ignore a problem till it went away? Or was that Faye's way? She couldn't remember, every thought she had seemed to blur into one. She stepped back and was preparing to bolt when Faye's door swung open. Diana stood frozen to the spot as Faye - dressed in a small T-shirt and a pair of slinky red underwear - eyed Diana in what looked like complete fear. Suddenly her composure became tense again and her eyes glazed over to her perfect confident stare.  
"What are you doing here, Meade? Are you stalking me now?" Faye smirked.  
Diana still managed to look like a frozen fool as Faye skated past her and made her way down stairs. "Please don't go sniffing my underwear, just get your ass down stairs now."  
Diana jerked herself out of the spot and followed Faye in a half run.  
"Want some coffee? Tea? Or is a nice cold beer more of your thing?" Faye called from the kitchen.  
Diana smirked, a lesbian joke of course. "Nothing," she said as she slipped into a seat at the kitchen bench, "I'm fine thanks."  
"Whatever," Faye murmured. Diana tried to keep her eyes away from the half naked girl in front of her eyes by grasping at anything else. Staring at Faye's long, long legs was not going to help her case.  
"So why are you here? Could you really not miss one day without me?" Faye smirked.  
Diana coughed awkwardly, "Look Faye, I just really wanted to say sorry about what happened the other night I was so upset and-"  
"Already forgotten," Faye snapped harshly. Diana noticed her fumble with the kettle for a split second. "Anyway," she smiled, "Totally understandable, I'm the hot peace of ass and Adam is the ass."  
"Yeah, right," Diana murmured. Faye rummaged around in her kitchen seemingly to make some sort of smoothie as Diana chipped at her nail polish awkwardly. She pecked up at Faye from under her eyelashes. Her hair was extremely messy - like a birds nest. Diana had never seen her this way; if she didn't know any better she'd think maybe Faye had a restless sleep last night. She quickly snapped her eyes back down to her knees as Faye moved to the chair next to her.

"Is 'ere anythin' else you want?" Faye asked politely, slurping at her smoothie.

Diana coughed and looked down. "Are you going to tell anyone, told anyone?" Diana spurted out in a rush.

Faye laughed, "Not yet. Why? What would be my reason for wanting to keep such a secret?"

Diana looked over at Faye; she was smirking, "You mean blackmail?" Diana smiled coyly back.

Faye battered Diana playfully on the shoulder, "No blackmail this time but you better stay on my good side or its 'Diana the Dyke' plastered all around school." Faye sniggered while finishing off the last part of her smoothie. As Faye cleaned around her kitchen, putting dishes away and wiping down the bench, Diana felt a cold lump hit the floor of her stomach. Faye, luckily, may now find this funny now but Diana was freaked out. What if Faye got drunk and her secret slipped out? What if Faye told Jake? He would definitely tell everyone and her secret would reach round town in less than an hour. Could she really trust Faye to keep this under the radar? Maybe Diana needed a plan, just incase...

"Have you heard from Adam or Cassie?" Diana asked mustering up her non-existent actor skills to look as intrigued as possible.

Faye half turned and eyed Diana, "No, why would I? I don't talk to _them_."

Diana laughed nervously," Yeah, I don't know. I just though maybe Adam had talked to you about me, maybe."

Diana noted Faye looked a little put off. "I thought you didn't care about that ass any more? Besides, like I said, we don't talk," Faye snarled.

"Sorry, I just thought- I mean, you and Adam did hang out at one point."

"Because we had too: to save your life, Cassie's life, Jake's fucking life!" Faye turned abruptly fist clenched on the bench. "Tell me, what is it you want Diana? You're still fucking here! I told you, I won't tell anyone!"

Diana stood up and leant over the bench, "I'm sorry. I can leave now, it's just-" she instinctively grabbed Faye's hand and caressed it in her own. In a flash Faye ripped her hand away from Diana and stormed past her into the living room. Diana pushed tears back into her eyes as she stumbled after Faye.

"Can you please just stop touching me?!" Faye barked as she collapsed onto a black leather couch; she shoved the frilly blue cushions onto the floor with her feet grumbling into her hands.

Diana gently sat down in Faye's mother's armchair, cautious of making any sound that would scare Faye off just like a panicky cat. "Faye-"

"Hmmm?" Faye murmured from behind her hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmm."

"I'm sorry."

"Mmhmm."

Diana stood up at the same time Faye moved her legs for Diana to sit. They must have sat side by side for what seemed like hours. It was way past lunchtime but Diana didn't mind. What class would be more important than this? Diana noticed the room starting to get colder and darker. She wanted to move her head and check the time but what if five more minutes was all Faye needed? Surely, though, Mrs Chamberlain would be home soon?

Suddenly as though nothing had happened at all, Diana noticed Faye breath heavily followed by hand slowly edging towards Diana's thigh. Diana waited patiently for Faye to make her way towards her. Faye's finger only just slightly scraped Diana's leg but it sent her brain straight into overdrive. She felt dizzy, intoxicated. Faye's fingers slowly drew higher and higher up Diana's body. More hours could have passed and Diana wouldn't even be fazed. Just as Faye's fingers itched under Diana's bust something exploded inside her. Diana didn't wait any longer. She pounced her body on top of Faye's they're lips smashing together in a great force. This was much better than last time when Diana did all the work. Now everything was moving so fast: Faye's mouth was working in motion with Diana's, like two pieces of a jigsaw in a perfect fit. Diana rubbed her hands down Faye's body past her bust, caressing her perfect hips. Faye let out a tiny sigh as Diana continued to move her hand right down to her inner thighs. In one quick motion Faye swerved Diana's body round so she was now on bottom and Faye in _complete_ charge. Diana never realised until that moment just how experienced Faye really was...

* * *

Diana Meade woke comfortably that morning curled up in her silky sheets. Unlike yesterday morning - when her stomach was practically exploding with nerves - Diana had awakened in complete harmony. She rolled over and grabbed her phone it was only 7:25. Maybe she could meet Faye for breakfast? She sat up in her bed and puffed up her pillows. She looked up Faye's number and pressed call. Two rings later and 'call ignored.' Diana didn't let that spoil her mood, she typed in a text.

_Hey what's up? Do you want to meet for breakfast? xx - Diana_

Diana waited patiently for a reply peacefully unaware that miles away her exact message was being deleted to never be seen again. Ten minutes later, Diana who was now starting to feel a little suspicious, called up Melissa.

A cranky voice on the other end answered, "What?"

"Melissa? It's me, Diana."

There was crackling and mumbling before Melissa replied again, "Is there a problem?"

"No, not a problem. I was just wondering have you heard from Faye? I was supposed to show her my- uh, thing - the um, writing exam, for English, you know the one?"

"Sure," Melissa said her voice regaining its usual bounce again, "She's away. She was always going to miss that exam any way, don't worry about it."

"Sorry," Diana stuttered. "Did you say away?"

"Yeah, with Jake. You know Faye, always so unpredictable."

"Right yeah. Do you know where she's gone?"

Melissa sighed. "Diana, don't worry yourself. I don't know where they are but she'll be back in a week and then she'll find some way to get extra credit - always does. Anyway, it's really early and I'm tired. See you later." Before Diana could get in an extra word Melissa was gone. Diana shakily called Faye's phone one more time. It went straight to voice mail.


End file.
